


Boundaries and Limits

by Flushedfox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Gays, F/F, Future Fic, Polyamory, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flushedfox/pseuds/Flushedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-game where Max, Chloe, Victoria, and Kate are both all together and living together for a few years.</p>
<p>Max has been keen on making sure Kate was comfortable and respected her choice to stay abstinate. After all these years, Kate isn't so sure about that vow anymore.</p>
<p>(3k of adorable, kinda kinky first time smut. Mostly just Max and Kate finally gettin' it on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries and Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on my tumblr but since not everyone is on tumblr, i wanted to share this sinful marshfield smut with everyone

Max didn’t really anticipate getting into an entire session with Victoria. Honestly, she figured her day was going to be spent napping and taking pictures of the birds that nested in the tree outside the window. Then Victoria had gotten back to the apartment early.

She tried to keep things between everyone respectfully PG when Kate was home, considering her other girlfriend still had reservations about being intimate. Their relationship held a special place in Max’s heart, especially since she and Kate were the first to be together before adding in Chloe and then Victoria.

That’s why when Victoria had returned things had escalated.

Max didn’t register the door opening. Not when she had Victoria laid out on the rug, blindfolded and handcuffed to the leg of the heavy chair and buried to the hilt of her strap-on. Not when she was too wrapped up in trying not to asphyxiate the blonde as she choked the girl. Not when Victoria finally shuddered and screamed and rode off her high to Max’s unrelenting thrusts.

Only Chloe’s heavy steps and loud exclamation of: “Kate! What’cha waitin’ for?” interrupted their languid kisses.

Fuck. Kate stood at the doorway with a blank face. Max knew how intense she and Victoria’s sessions could be and could only imagine how they looked to an outside observer. Bruises and bite marks covered their bodies; a sheen layer of sweat from the intensity. Max uncuffed and unblindfolded Victoria to the sounds of Chloe’s guffaws in the background.

“Geez, Max! Way to start the party without us!”

“Ugh, Chloe can you and Kate head inside. I’ve gotta help Vic wind down okay?” Chloe grinned and took Kate into the kitchen.

Kate had walked in on them before, but not during something like that. Max mentally groaned because she knew they were going to have to talk about it. Gently rubbing Victoria’s wrists, she peppered the other girl’s face with small pecks. Vic was generally pretty quick during the aftercare of their sessions so after Max half carried her to their shared bedroom she already received a nod of approval.

“You’re sure? I know we gotta talk to Kate but if you need another minute-?”

“I’m fine, dear. Go get dressed and give Kate BDSM 101. God, we should’ve done that sooner. I’m going to shower.”

Snorting at her flippancy, Max caught the damp hand towel thrown at her and wiped off her face. Putting on some pajamas, she got up to face the music.

Chloe already tea made and was sipping it with Kate in the small breakfast nook. Thankful that the punk had such great instincts for these things, Max settled down next to them. Kate mostly seemed fine, though the blush on her cheeks became more apparent after Max sat down.  
The three of them sat in a slightly awkward silence before Victoria entered and led Chloe out by the sleeve, saying something about going to the park.

Max sighed and prepared for an awkward conversation but Kate managed to beat her to the punch.

“I don’t need you to explain, Max.”

“Oh.” Max blushed and rubbed her arm. “Do you want to… I dunno, talk about it or something?”

Kate just looked at Max who squirmed under the scrutiny. Finally, she said, “I want to feel like that.”

“What?”

“You always treat me like I’m made of porcelain, which, I appreciate that you guys respect my boundaries but… I’ve been thinking about that lately.”

Max blinked and nodded for her to continue.

“That’s what Chloe and I were doing while we were gone. Talking about it, I mean. She’s much smarter than she gives herself credit for, you know. Seeing you and Tori together like that… I can’t believe I’ve held out this long really.”

Kate took another sip of tea, “I don’t care about waiting for marriage anymore. Not when I know the four of us are in this for the long haul. Somehow this crazy, amazing relationship we’re in works.”

Max sat stunned for a moment. This was definitely not where she expected this conversation to go. Still, she cleared her throat and stuttered out, “O-oh. Well that’s good. I-I mean, if you’re sure?”

Kate nodded and looked away. She sipped the last dreg of her tea before getting up to put her cup away. “I’m sure Max. I just want my first to be with you.”

Max blushed and covered her face. That was adorably hot and not fair at all. Soft fingers gently laid over her hands and lifted them to only cover her eyes. Kate pressed a soft kiss to her lips and Max sighed appreciatively.

Kate lingered a moment before pulling back and carefully sitting on the other girl’s lap. Slipping her hands from the other’s gentle grip, Max wrapped up Kate in a loose hug so she wouldn’t fall. Kate’s hands still covered her eyes but she felt Kate lean in for another kiss.

With each kiss, Kate lost her typical gentleness and was soon pressed close to Max. Though they hadn’t really progressed past this point before, she felt her excitement rising through her body. She wanted this and by the grace of God she was going to have it.

She shifted and managed to throw her other leg over to the other side to straddle Max. She took her hands off Max’s eyes and gripped her shoulders instead. Each kiss added to the tension in the air. Finally, Kate broke the kiss to catch her breath but the sight of Max caused the breath to get caught in her throat.

Max was looking at her with half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly open and glistening with saliva. Each pant made her more and more aware of the closeness of their bodies. Max had one hand gripping the side of one rib, just under her breast, and the other on the back of her thigh halfway on her bottom. She felt like her body was on fire.

Max leaned in and left wet kisses along her jaw to her ear.

“Are you sure?”

Kate felt a shiver shoot through her spine and nodded. Max kissed the spot just below her ear before adding, “Then hold on. Around my shoulders.”

Both girls shifted: Kate complied with Max’s request and Max nudged her hands under her thighs. Max pressed against her more firmly before standing, holding her tightly against her body. Kate felt the heat of her blush on her cheeks. She was being carried to the bedroom. Never had she imagined such an intimate act would have happened to her before marriage.

Max, however, paused at the door and pressed her against the wood. Kate groaned at the contact and turned her head to kiss the other girl. Max nibbled her lip but pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

“I’m not going to do exactly what I do to Victoria to you, but if it gets to be too much anyway, you need to let me know. I just want this to be good for you.”

Kate looked at her appreciably: “I’m good Max. Make me yours.”

Max shivered and pulled her closer. Carefully opening the door, Max drew Kate in for another kiss as she carefully made her way to the bed.

In one last show of strength, Max gently set Kate on the edge before releasing her, shaking out her arms. Grinning shyly, Max kissed her briefly and said, “Scoot back, babe.”

“You know that’s more Chloe’s nickname, dear,” Kate said, scooting back and leaving against the pillows. Max shrugged impishly and crawled up to meet Kate in another kiss. Max lightly ran her fingers under her shirt on the soft skin of her belly. This was already more intimate than she was used to but her conversation with Chloe put her at ease.

Chloe had told her, “No matter how rough Max can get—and sometimes, she and Vicky might draw blood—Max will always, always, ALWAYS make sure we’re safe. I guess that’s why Vic can let go like she does. Max will do anything for us, Kate. Especially you.” Chloe hugged her closely, “She loves us all but you were the first one she fell hard for. If you really want to do the do with our Maxipad, just let it happen!”

At the time Kate had blushed and nodded. Just like Chloe had said, Max was still being gentle with her and she was ready for more.

“Just take it off, Max.”

Max grinned and unbuttoned her cardigan with practiced ease. Sitting up slightly, Kate let Max pull the cloth from her and toss it to the floor. She gave the girl a disapproving stare but Max just grinned and shrugged out of her own shirt.

Max hadn’t put on a bra so she was bare from the waist up. Kate traced a path from freckle to freckle on her shoulders. Max just held still while Kate traced paths from her shoulders to breasts to stomach. With her hands pressed against Max’s ribs, she pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Max dropped her head against Kate’s before murmuring, “As much as I very much appreciate this… I want this to be about you.”

Kate hummed in response and trailed her nails down Max’s sides. Kate took out her hair bun and remade it to be tighter. She didn’t want her hair to get caught. Taking a deep breath, she pulled off her shirt and bra in one quick movement. Feeling self-conscious, she started to cross her arms over her chest before Max gently grabbed her wrists.

Max grinned and whispered, “You look beautiful, Kate. You always have.” She guided Kate’s arms around her neck and laid them both down. Kissing from her neck to her shoulders, Max took a nipple in her mouth and watched Kate squirm. Kneading the firm peak with one hand, she took the other in her mouth.

Kate groaned and shifted. She had never felt so stimulated before. This, she thinks, is going to kill her before it even begins. “Max,” she huffs, “you can be gentle later, I just—ah” Max bit down on the underside of her breast.

Everything was hot and she could feel her underwear had slightly ridden up. She needed some sort of friction because this was torture. Max seemed to finally get the hint and moved down, all the while kissing her stomach to the hem of her shorts. She unbuttoned and removed both her shorts and underwear.

Max gave her no time to feel embarrassed. She kissed and nipped from the top of her thigh to near her core. Then, Max bit the inside of her thigh. She didn’t really know what to do with her hands, but one gripped the sheet and the other half covered her mouth.

Kate watched in abject fascination as Max caught her eye, smirked, and finally put her tongue on her core. Kate let out a long groan as Max continuously teased her clit. Everything was hot and sticky and she just needed more. Without skipping a beat, Max wet a finger and started to gently tease her entrance.

Kate gasped and moaned loudly. She could already feel the heat intensifying.

Max continued to tease her, hardly going past the first knuckle.

"M-Max, stop being a tease!"

She felt more than heard Max’s laugh which made her moan again. In the back of her mind she felt embarrassed by the noises she was making, but was honestly feeling so good she didn't really care anymore.

Not when Max added another finger. Not when she still had Max’s mouth on her clit and two fingers were stretching her out.

Especially not when she rode out her first orgasm and wanted another.

Grabbing Max’s cheek, she got Max to come back up and kiss her. The eroticism of tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips while said lover was still thrusting two fingers inside her made Kate want to laugh herself into hysterics.

Why in God's name did she ever want to put this off and wait?

Kate could feel the cotton of Max's hastily worn pajama bottoms and wanted them off. If they were going to do this, Kate wanted the full experience.

Max finally got the hint at her useless tugging and gave her another kiss before stopping her thrusts and sitting up to take off her remaining clothes.

Kicking off the bottoms, Kate realized Max never took off the strap-on. The harness was some fancy thing Victoria bought that was able to accommodate any toy. Though Max had taken out the one she was using earlier, Kate stopped Max from taking the rest of it off.

"I want to let go. Victoria trusts you so much she can let go of all of her inhibitions. I want," Kate looked away and, taking a labored breath, continued in almost a complete whisper, "I told you, I want to feel like that."

"I know, I just didn't... I mean--this is a little different than a couple fingers?"

Kate laughed breathlessly, "I trust you, Max."

Max fiddled with the strap for a moment before nodding and diving into the closet for the bag Kate had purposely ignored until now. When Max returned, it was with something she didn’t expect.

"A blindfold?"

A short nod followed by, "You'll be less nervous... and it's more fun."

Kate raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' but nodded her consent and waited with baited breath as Max put it on her and went back to the closet.

Without her sight, Kate could feel how uncomfortably wet she still was. It was almost embarrassing if she didn't trust Max as much as she did. Rubbing her thighs together she shivered at slight chill in the room.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her ankle.

"Max!" She could hear Max’s soft laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Then come here because I'm cold now."

She heard Max laugh again and could feel the mattress dip as Max moved closer to her. Max’s hand trailed from her ankle up her calf and thigh. The other led her crossed arms up and over her head. 

Max kissed up her body, stopping once to give one nipple a playful lick. She could feel the brunette hovering over her and shifted nervously.

Max caught it immediately and paused, "Do you want to st-"

Kate leaned up and attempted to kiss her but only caught half her mouth. Adjusting, she kissed her again and laughed, "I'm fine, Max! I promise."

Sighing dramatically Max peppered her face with kisses. Each kiss to her lips grew longer and longer until they got back to that same intensity from earlier.

Kate felt Max’s hand leave her thigh to start teasing her again and groaned. Her hands were still held above her head so she hooked a leg over the other girl's.

Each touch seemed to be amplified because of the blindfold. She could feel the heat between their bodies with each shift and sigh and brush of their skin.

Impatient, Kate gave Max’s lip a small nip and gasped when Max thrust the two fingers she was teasing her with all the way to the knuckle. She let out a low moan and tried to thrust her hips to speed up the slow pace. Max pressed her down with her weight to stop Kate from moving.

She wanted this to be as long and drawn out as she could make it.

Groaning in both frustration and pleasure, Kate bit Max’s lip again and received a rougher thrust in response. Easing her thrusts, Max began to stretch her out and try to prepare her for the toy.

It wasn't particularly big, but Max wanted to make sure Kate would feel little to no pain. Max gently eased a third finger in and grinned as Kate broke off their kiss to moan and try to thrust her hips again.

Letting go of her hands, Max wrapped an arm under Kate’s arching back and pulled her close. Though Kate was probably wet enough, Max removed her fingers and applied some lube to the toy.

"Ready?" Max whispered. Kate nodded.

As the toy eased into her, Kate felt euphoric. Wrapping her arms around Max's neck did little to steady her. She vaguely registered her moaning increasing but was honestly too busy trying to get Max to pick up the pace again.

While Max’s fingers were dexterous and could curl to hit a sensitive spot, they couldn't fill her or reach as deeply as the toy.

"Fuck me, Max." Kate panted.

Kate felt nothing but heat and pleasure as Max finally adhered to her request.

Nothing mattered in this moment but the amazing feelings Max was giving her.

Soon, Kate could feel her body coming to a peak. Holding Max tightly she came to Max’s unrelenting thrusts.

"Max!"

Max kissed her fiercely and slowed to a stop. Panting, Max whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Kate took off the blindfold and blinked up at Max. Smiling, she whispered, "I love you too."

Max sighed happily and fiddled with the straps before tossing the toy to the floor. She'll clean it later. For now, she was going to cuddle her adorable girlfriend and pretend the other two weren't snickering in the living room. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Kate they had been back since she blindfolded.

Instead, she kissed the girl and threw a cover over them, both eventually drifting to sleep.


End file.
